


We should kiss the girls we want to kiss

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: We get the gay wedding we all deserve. Or would if I could write better.





	We should kiss the girls we want to kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkAtComicCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/gifts).



> prompt: The biggest, gayest Sanvers wedding National City has ever seen (with Sara Lance officiating the two love birds) 
> 
> You had another prompt but I liked the gay wedding idea so here it is. Hope you like it

_ To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous. _ _   
_ _ Elizabeth Gilbert _

  
  


Alex was not sure how she had managed to get this lucky but she was even less sure about why she was freaking out. She had rather hoped to keep her inward turmoil to herself but Kara was in the room with her and Kara knew her too well. 

 

“What is wrong Alex?”

 

“Nothing, I am fine.”

 

“Bullshark.”

 

Alex could not help but laugh at her sister's bad attempt at cussing. 

 

“Look nothing is going bad okay?”

 

“Then what is the matter? Are you getting cold feet?” 

 

Alex hesitated and Kara jumped on it. 

 

“Really? Are you sure about this? I mean I read that it is normal for people to be worried right before a wedding but like I thought that  you were okay.”

 

“I want to marry Maggie. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I really don't know why I am freaking out but I am.”

 

“So what is it then? Because I am not sure about much on Earth but I do know this. Maggie loves you. This is the woman who knows you Alex and she accepts all of it.”

 

“You are right. The women out there is the love of my life. I can do it!” 

 

“Glad to hear that because I don't know how Sara would react if she traveled to a different dimension for nothing. Now if you have had enough of a Supergirl pep talk it is time to do this because J’onn is coming.”  

 

“Thank you Kara. You are the best little sister a girl could have.”

 

“And you are an above average big sister.” 

 

J'onn  entered the room wearing a black tux with a rainbow tie. He grabbed Alex in a huge hug. 

 

“I just want to say that I am so honored to walk you down the aisle.”  J'onn sounded on the verge of tears. 

 

“Now don't cry because if you cry then I will cry and my makeup will run.” 

  
  
  


Alex and Maggie had decided that they were going to hid what they were going to wear from one another until the day of. And Alex for one was glad that they had waited. 

 

Maggie had decided to go with a tux and it fit her in all the right places. And then with the rainbow bow tie it went beyond perfect.  Alex was also glad that J'onn was here so she would walk at a slow because all she wanted to do was run down the aisle and kiss her. 

 

As bridespersons on Maggie side was her partner on the force (Joe Romav) followed by Lena (They had the oddest friendship in the galaxy) and then her old partner and best friend from Gotham City (Kate Kane) 

 

On Alex’s side was Kara, Vasquez, and Winn. The girls who choose to wear dresses all had a rainbow bouquet of flowers and a rainbow bracelet. Kara had set her foot down on wearing a rainbow dress. The rest who chose to wear tuxes had rainbow ties.

 

Finally, Alex made it down to Maggie. Sarah stood there and was trying her best to look serious and official. She was failing because no one can look serious wearing a rainbow tie. 

 

“Who gives this bride to wed in holy matrimony?”

 

J'onn spoke up “Don't look at me. I just walked her down the aisle. She is a grown women who can do what she wants.”

 

“I give myself to be wed.”

 

“Good. Wanted to make sure J'onn didn't have a bet going on and forced you here. Now may we have the bulletproof vests?”

 

The vests had been Maggie’s idea because she said she refused to be a statistic. Kara had thought it was hilarious and so it had been included. 

 

After Kara had helped Alex into hers and Maggie by Joe; Sara spoke again. 

 

“Now we will have each bride give their vows. Maggie is going first.”

 

“I have never been good with words so I will keep this short. I am not good with words but I promise to show you everyday how much I love you. I promise to be your partner in stopping crime. I will build a life with you in the good times and bad. It might not be the family I was born into but It is the family that I choose. I shall always promise to try and be my best at making you happy and keep a bottle of that expensive whiskey you like.”

 

“Alex it is your turn.”

 

“I am also not good with words and shall also keep it short. I thought I  could not love more you when we first kissed and then again when I saw you in my shirt for the first time. And again when I was trapped and didn't know if I would make it out and you comforted me and then when we made it out of the Daxamites invaded. But each time I realized that my love for you grows. I don't know how I can love you more than I love you right now but I intend to find out. I promise to always wear a bulletproof vest and have that vegan ice cream that you like.”

 

“Do you each take each other to be lawfully married to each other?” 

 

“I do.”

 

“I do.”

“The rings please.” 

 

Alex had found a gun similar to her alien blaster and had given it to Maggie instead of an engagement ring. Kara had went and found a meteorite and their rings were made from a rare metal from that. It was more shiny than silver but close to the color. 

 

It had been to long since they had touched Alex thought as she slipped the ring onto Maggie's finger. From the look on Maggie's face she thought the same. 

 

“Then by the power granted to me by an online website and the state of California I do declare you to be wife and wife. Please kiss the girls that you want to kiss.”

 

As Alex locked lips with Maggie she thought that she could stay like this forever. But then Sara went and coughed and the bubble busted or so Alex thought. As she saw the grin on Maggie's face she knew that she would get to have moments like this for the rest of her life. 

 

Later as Alex was dancing with Maggie; She started laughing. 

 

“What is so funny Mrs. Dimples?”

 

“Just your sister.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Look.”

 

She turned and saw that Kara had a rather annoyed and even jealous appearance. 

 

“What is going on with my sister?”

 

“Did you see who Lena is dancing with?”

 

Alex took note that Sara was dancing with Lena. 

 

“Yeah so? Sara enjoys sleeping with powerful women. I am not surprised she is trying.”

 

“Oh honey. Your sister is jealous of Sara.”

 

The mental gears turned in Alex's head and suddenly a lot of stuff starting making sense about her sister and Lena. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“A while.”

 

“Should we do something?”

 

“Nah. If it is meant to happen then it will.”

 

“But we will tease them about it later right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

And they drifted off into their own happily ever after.


End file.
